Poisoned Hearts
by LoveToWrite14
Summary: Deciet, death, and the desire drives a young woman back into a life she left long ago. After the murder of her sister she needs the help of old friends and an old flame too get the revenge she seeks. But what happens when love, a feeling she thought was dead, comes back into play? BrynolfxOC
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Begining

**Welcome everyone! This is my first Elder Scrolls story! I've been obsessed with the game lately and fell in love with Brynjolf and his sexyness. So I decided to write up a story. It's rated M for language and future smut and such. I didn't really intend for this to be sort of a dark begining but it kind of is. Oh well, I hope you enjoy! **

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS,**_** I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

"Celestria, no, please no," she whispered while cradling the childs body in her arms. Blood began to seep through her pale hands "What...What have I done?" her body shook with sobs as she mourned the death of her last family.

-Numerous Days Later-

The young woman leaned up against the wall, her hood down so no one could recognize her. The chilly air of autumn sunk through her thin clothing. Waiting was becoming insufferable, she tapped her foot impatiently. Where the hell could that damn woman be? "Hey, Cydra, that you?" called a very familiar voice.

She turned to face her old friend "Sapphire, it's about time," Cydra growled in annoyance.

Sapphire snorted while rolling her eyes "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink. It's not often you come around anyways, we have lot's to catch up on," her friend led her into the local pub, The Bee and Barb, and they sat down at the bar.

An Argonian approached as he wiped the inside of a silver tankard. "Two drinks, Talen-Jei. You know how to make them," Sapphire grumbled.

He looked to Cydra, taking in her tired face, horrified eyes, and unstable posture. "It's on the house," he said then went to fill up a few drinks.

"So, spill it Cydra," she told her with a narrowed expression "It's not like you always look like you've died and been raised up," the thief knew her old friend well, she wasn't like this. The only other time she saw her in such a terrible state was when her mother died.

The girl shook her head while gripping her fingers into the tangles of dark hair "I...I've messed up," she whispered "Sapphire, you will never understand the horrors I have seen," as her eyes met the other woman's they had a wild edge.

Sapphire's gaze widened "W-what happened?" she stammered, something she didn't do often. But that look was shaking her to the core.

Cydra shifted her eyes so she wouldn't rattle her friend further. "Ever since I left Riften, I haven't made the best decisions." she noted with a sigh "I was running out of money, I couldn't provide shelter or food for my little sister, Celestria," she cringed as if the name hurt her too say.

"Oh yes, I remember when she was born," Sapphire commented.

Drinks were slid in front of them, Cydra quickly took a drink. The warm liquid felt good running down her scratchy throat. "I became desperate. When I was in Windhelm, I stumbled across a young boy chanting a dark curse. The Black Sacrament. He offered to pay me if I killed the awful orphange running wench,"

A bell went off in Sapphire's mind "Grelod? You were behind her death? No one had any idea who did it, not that any one was really concerned," she mumbled the last part.

"It was a mistake," Cydra hissed with a fire burning in her chest "Soon after the Dark Brotherhood sent me a message. Then while I was asleep with Celestria, they kidnapped me. Once again, desperate, I joined them. They promised gold, they promised a new life. For me and Celestria. I could finally support her," Pain invaded her voice "I was so wrong," Sapphire could barely hear her shaking friend.

The slightly older woman shook her head "Cydra, you should've just come home. I would've helped-" she was cut off as Cydra fiercely shook her head.

Her voice turned harsh "No! I could never come back here after what I did." She then went back to her story, not wanting to talk about the past anymore. "After awhile, I became high in the ranks. I murdered anything that was put in front of me. I was twisted and too blind too see that I was just spiraling into my own demise." she could barely keep the feeling out of her voice. Sapphire was worried she would throw everything off the counter. Gratefully, Cydra simply downed another pint. "I figured out that I was betrayed once I killed the emperor,"

"You did what?" Sapphire was stunned, how could the fun-loving, carefree, girl she knew years ago turn into such a monster. She was the one who murdered the emperor?

Cydra sighed while locking eyes with her friend "Please, I've already reprimanded myself enough over the thing. Don't bother. Anyways, I ran away. I snuck me and my sister out of there. I took shelter in an abondanded house deep in a forest, far away from the hideout. I thought they'd never find me," whispered the hushed girl. Sapphire could see her struggle to go on.

For a moment, all was quiet. The pieces began to fall into place and the shock of the realization strunk a deep chord in the older girl. "No...Don't tell me.." she said in disbelief.

"They found us," Cydra's voice came out hoarse, filled with grief. "I managed to hold them back for awhile. That is until I was shot with a poision arrow. They dragged me into the house and held my struggling sister in front of me. She cried out to me," she paused to scrape her nails along the wood, some of it curled at the force. "But I couldn't save her, and they murdered her. Like a simple slaughter house chicken. I held her for hours, maybe even days." tears now rolled down her cheeks at the thought of her limp and lifeless sister's body.

Sapphire watched her friend with pity, it wasn't often she felt pity for people. But Cydra was an old friend and her sister was her world. She knew the pain. "Don't blame yourself," she murmured but that only angered the other.

"Don't blame myself?" she hissed while standing up so harshly the stool flew back. "It was all my fault. If I wasn't an idiot she would be alive! She was the last of my family and now she is gone. Gone..." Cydra trailed off, her eyes were distant and grief stricken.

The older woman glared at the staring civilians "Get to your own business," she snapped, they all hurriedly scurried back to whatever they were doing. "Come, you need sleep and I have a place you can rest."

Sapphire led her friend into the Ratway and into the Ragged Flagon. She showed her to a secluded bed and managed to avoid questions from her fellow thieves. "Thank you," Cydra whispered as she rid herself of her flimsy cape and climbed into the creaking bed.

"Just rest," Sapphire sighed while running a hand through her dark hair. Memories of being a child were rushing into her mind. All the fun times she had with Cydra. They were best friends. That was until she just upped and moved with her baby sister in tow. No one had heard from her since. That's why she was shocked to recieve a notice she was on her way. "I'll take care of everything,"

With a glance backward, the thief made her way to speak with a man that would also be suprised to see Cydra. Brynjolf's reaction was something Sapphire was not looking forward too. He did love Cydra long ago, let's just say, he didn't take it well when she left. Now she was back. "Shit, this complicates a bunch of stuff," she grumbled while disappearing into the Cistern.

* * *

**Please, review! I want to know if you liked it and if I should continue. Reviews are helpful ;) I promise to make the next chapter upbeat a little and not so angsty-(is that a word?) Anyways, thanks for reading! Have a great day! **

**-LoveToWrite14**


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgotten Feelings

**Welcome back! I decided to upload the next chapter, obviously. This chapter is slightly longer and goes into some things with Cydra and Brynjolf's relationship. Please enjoy, and review! **

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS, **_**I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

Brynjolf sat alone, quite frustrated. Money was disappearing and he had no idea where it was going. He felt the need to throw everything to the floor. Of course, that wouldn't fix anything, it would only make his disorganization worse. Vex was always nagging him about how he needed to set up his office better. Sure, he had a few too many things lying around but it's not like he had time to clean house.

Suddenly a knock sounded at his door "Brynjolf," called a female voice. He didn't need to turn around to recognize the person. Sapphire had been his friend for a very long time.

He turned slightly to look at her, she seemed stressed. "What is it? Something go wrong?" he asked while knitting his brow together. It wasn't often Sapphire even showed signs of distress.

A nervous hand ran through her hair "Um, we need to talk," she awkwardly shuffled into the room and shut the door.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked "You finally fallen in love with me, eh?" he watched as she fixed him with that signature scowl she usually wore.

"No, and I never will." she mumbled while leaning up against the wall. Her features softened, her eyes were glued to the flickering flame of his candle. "Brynjolf, I don't know how to say this. You know I'm not good with easing things up,"

Brynjolf spun slowly to face his friend "Out with it, I ain't got all day," he said to her. Something was off. He knew it when it came to her.

Sapphire seemed to take a deep breath and she was holding it as she blurted "She's here," only causing Brynjolf more confusion.

"Who is here? You are going to have to be more specific," he stated with aggitation.

Her gaze finally rested on his "Brynjolf, Cydra is here."

For a moment, it felt as if all the air was knocked right out of his lungs. That name, it brought back so many memories, so much pain. It was shocking. Silence racked the air, no one needed words to be spoken. "What... Why?" he managed to croak out.

His friend shook her head "Dark times have fallen on her. Celestria was murdered and now she doesn't know what to do. I thought maybe we could take her in for awhile-"

Brynjolf's cutting gaze shut her mouth. "You want me...To take in...The woman who left us? The one who deliberately hurt all of us?" he growled. Cydra was a person he never wanted to see. She was his first love, and his last true one. After she broke his heart he resorted to taking any woman to bed, it dulled the pain of her memory. Why would he want to see her?

"Don't think of the past anymore," Sapphire snapped "It's the past Brynjolf. Things have changed, we have changed. She needs our help, and you cannot deny a woman help," her words rang true. He couldn't turn away a person in need, especially one he used to hold close to his heart.

His words came out in a low growl "Fine," he returned back to his work "Leave me, I'm sure you have that guy too hassle,"

**XoXoXo**

_"Do you ever dream?" whispered the young girl. The boy next to her looked over with a funny expression._

_"Not really," he said as he tucked his hand under his head, the grass was starting to tickle his neck._

_The girl smiled "I dream," she raised her hands and spread them open so she could see the stars between her fingers. "I dream of being an adventurer. I want to travel Skyrim and see it's beauty. Will you come with me, Bryn?" _

_The young boy blushed at the use of his very annoying nick-name. "Course I will. Women can't go off alone. I couldn't risk you getting hurt," he stated._

_She giggled next to him "You are my best friend, Bryn. My very best friend. And one day, we will be hero's together. Just picture it, Cydra and Brynjolf's adventures. Tales of the Glorious Riften Hero's." she laughed to herself._

_"Hey!" he snapped, sitting straight up so he could glare down at her. She still wore a toothy grin. "Why can't my name go first? It should be Brynjolf and Cydra, not the other way around," he gently tugged her long dark hair._

_Her laughter died down too a small giggle "Lighten up Bryn. I'm obviously better than you," she jumped up and started frolocking back towards the city._

_He took off after her "No you're not! I'm better!" he shouted after her._

Cydra woke with a jolt, her heart was pounding in her ears. That dream, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Sadness threatened her, but she managed to push it away. She remembered when she was a child. But she really remembered him. Brynjolf. It hurt her to think of him, she could recall when they were young. Young and in love. With a violent shake of her head, Cydra quickly dispersed of the thoughts.

"You're awake, finally," said her friend from the doorway.

The younger girl rubbed her aching head "How long have I been asleep?" she asked in a small voice.

Sapphire grimaced "Long enough for me to get the guts to tell Brynjolf of your arrival and for him too calm down." that's when Cydra hopped out of bed. A wild expression was on her face.

"B-Brynjolf, he is here?" she sputtered in disbelief.

The other woman was stunned her friend could move so fast in a moment of seconds. "Uh, yes. I guess I should explain.." Sapphire trailed off.

Cydra managed to give her a pointed look "You think?" she hissed in an irritated tone.

"Alright, alright, calm down and take a seat," Sapphire said in that I-Don't-Take-Bullshit kind of voice.

With a deep breath, the young woman sat down on the bed. What if she had to see Brynjolf again? What if he ignored her? What if he hated her? She swallowed her thoughts, that didn't matter. She left him. It didn't matter now. Sapphire folded her arms "It was about two years after you left when Brynjolf met some people. He was involved in some kind of town-running guild. He told me about all the gold and treasures he was raking in. I decided 'Hey, that might be a nice deal' so I joined. We called ourselves the Thieves Guild. We were pretty good too. I watched as Brynjold climbed in the ranks of the group. Soon he was second in command. I'd stayed with him, all the way, up to this day. That's where you are now, the Thieves Guild. We've made our home in the underground of the city, the Ratway." she shrugged her shoulders "But we laid claim to some of the nicer parts we now call the Cistern and Ragged Flagon. That's about it." she mumbled.

Cydra was sort of surprised, when she still lived here, Brynjolf had no intetentions of staying in the city. He was ready to run off with her and be the adventurers they always dreamed of becoming. She figured he'd already been half way across Skyrim by now. "But...He wasn't supposed to just stay here. He told me he wanted to see the world," she murmured.

Sapphire sighed heavily "Cydra, he wanted to do those things with you. Once you left, he had no reason to go. So he stayed." she explained, she watched as a pained expression came onto her friend's face. "Don't worry though, I'm not sure Brynjolf could be any better off." she quickly added. Everything went quiet, Cydra was too lost in her thoughts. The older woman was desperately thinking of something to say to her friend. "I...I brought you some clean clothes. It's a simple dress but we didn't have anything else." Sapphire scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Oh, thank you," the dark haired girl said as she took it into her hands. The feeling of the rough fabric made images of her sister pop into her head. They used to pretend their dresses were made of fine silk when they played dress up. Although it was only a rough, itchy kind of tunic. Cydra could afford anything fancy. Tears stung her eyes but she let none fall.

Sapphire sighed softly and poured water into a basin. "Wash up and I'll take you around town. Lot's changed." she said as she passed through the door to get a bottle of mead.

The girl discarded her old clothes and donned the dress. It fit alright, but bagged in areas. Cydra ran water over her face, through her hair, and up her arms. Dirt swirled in the liquid. A wistful emotion rose up in her as her friend's words echoed in her head, _He had no reason to go._ A cold and familiar feeling covered her aching soul. It was the feeling she trained herself to have always. Being a deadly assassin required it, she could have no emotions. No guilt, no sadness, and absolutely no happiness.

Her evil mind decided to recall murders that she had commited in the past. She had killed a bride at her own wedding. She killed a homeless man. She had even killed the Emperor, and he stood there like a noble man, accepting his fate. She shot him with an arrow, mercilessly. Cydra squeezed her eyes shut to fight away the memories. "Who have I become?" the question had resonated in her ever since she held her dead sister, her blood staining her hands. Before she could travel further into darkness a voice called her back.

"Cydra," Sapphire said "C'mon, standing around is getting you anywhere." Cydra turned to her with a strained smile. Not much could be said.

As they passed through the Ragged Flagon, Cydra took in the dimly lit place with many suspicious looking residents. Most looked like thieves. This was definitely Guild ran. Even though it was pretty run down it was better than the place the Dark Brotherhood called their home. The thought of that damn 'family' made her anger flare. "Hey, Sapphire, who's the girl? She get lost?" asked a rather rough voice. Cydra quickly found the owner. A man sitting in a wooden chair, a half empty tankard, and a thief uniform.

Sapphire stopped while crossing her arms "A friend," she replied as she tilted her head "If you are anymore concerned, Mallory, speak to Brynjolf," as if the name was posion Cydra winced. That didn't go unnoticed by Delvin or Sapphire. The older girl took her friend's arm and pulled her towards the exit. "Let's go," she murmured.

**XoXoXo**

"Mercer," Brynjolf practically pleaded "You must be a little suspicious. Some of this money that's coming in, it's vanishing! Someone is taking it!"

The Guild Master regarded his second-in-charge nonchalantly. "Relax, I'm sure you just miscaculated. We shouldn't go around accusing anyone of anything." he waved the boy away "Besides, that isn't for you too worry about. Shouldn't you be making money instead of complaining?" his voice held no interest in the fact that money was possibly being lost.

Brynjolf sighed in defeat "Fine, but please, Mercer, look into it. If you don't, I'll take the liberty of doing so," as he walked away he heard the man chuckling. He was acting so strange lately. It almost made the auburn haired man infuriated. He shook his head and made for his stall in the local market.

Sure, scamming people wasn't his life-long dream. But hey, he was making some pretty good gold. He really shouldn't be complaining. Riften wasn't as nice as it used to be. Too him, it seemed dreary with overcast skies and chilly air. A fire could hardly warm the place. It didn't help that it was the end of Frostfall and going into Sun's Dusk. Winter would soon arrive and make it all the more bland and depressing.

As he called out to the visiting people and locals, his eyes wandered. He could always tell an honest man from an unhonest one. Although, those men didn't catch his eye. No, rather it was a woman. A breathtakingly familiar one. For a long moment he couldn't breathe, he was frozen. His voice caught and his heart seemed to stop. That's when her briliantly blue eyes held his, immediately drying his mouth. He felt as if he was swallowing sand. As if she suddenly recognized him, her gaze widened.

Cydra. She was just as he had pictured in his lonely nights. Except, she seemed to be more beaten up and sorrowful. No happiness was potrayed on her face, not like he remembered. What? Why was he thinking of her like that? Brynjolf finally found his strength to tear his eyes from hers and shout out advertisements.

A familiar ache rumbled deep in his heart. "Damn it," he whispered to himself.

**XoXoXo**

When Cydra saw him it was like the world gave way from underneath her. It was like she traveled back in time, when he could make her weak in the knees and sweep her away like a swift wind. His eyes were the richest brown that she recalled from her memory, except they were missing their old warmth. His face had aged little, although he had grown his hair a tad bit longer. Dressed in a rich blue robe highlighted his every feature.

_You gave that up long ago,_ a voice echoed in the back of her head. Sapphire was talking and showing her around but Cydra wasn't listening or watching. All she could hear was her racing heart, how could he still do this to her? After so many years? After so much training to let go?

She dared one more glance up at him, only slightly disappointed to see him speaking with a customer. Sapphire noticed her friend watching the man and hastily made sure they got away. But one day they would have to be around each other. The real question was, could she handle it? Could he? Would her walls crumble?

_No, why would he want you. You're the bitch who left him with nothing more than a letter and didn't come back. _The voice scorned her and she knew it was true. Yes, this was the fate she chose. She would see it through.

The funny thing is, fate has a way of always turning everything upside down and throwing you into the unknown.

-An Hour Later-

After seeing the city once more, Cydra felt like she had never left. This place was truly her home, it was in her veins. For once, she even allowed herself the liesure of smiling. It was a tad forced, smiling felt like a guilty act. Sapphire seemed to be in good spirits after seeing her friend finally smile and laugh at a few small jokes.

It was a relief too not have to be constantly observing everyone, manipulating everyone, and spotting everyone's weaknesses. Cydra had never realized how much energy it took until she had stopped. "You mind if we head back to the Ragged Flagon? I need some fuel," Sapphire gestured to her stomach.

Cydra offered her a smile "I was just thinking the same,"

They walked quietly, neither was good at small talk. But being old friends, they knew they didn't need it. The silence was comforting. Cydra knew that a serious conversation was awaiting them after lunch but she'd rather not think of it. "You know, I think I better introduce you to everyone soon," Sapphire inquired as she opened the door.

"I suppose," Cydra tapped her chin "It is indefinite how long I will stay." as those few words escaped her mouth she wanted them back just as quick. Sapphire's expression was enough to make her wince.

She was confused and obviously hurt "You intend to leave, again?" her voice was small. It wasn't often Sapphire became hurt. She didn't let anyone see her vulunrable side. Much too dangerous in a town like Riften.

The younger woman sighed "No, that's not what I meant." she reassured her "I simply meant that not everyone exactly likes me here. I doubt I am welcome forever," she explained.

Sapphire pulled herself together and grinned "Don't worry about that." she waved away her friends worries as they sat at the bar.

A rough looking bartender came over and nodded towards Sapphire who returned the gesture. "What've you got for lunch?" she questioned.

"Eh, I just cooked up a pot of tomato soup. Also got some bread and cheese. That suit your liking?" the baretender asked.

Cydra dished out a few coins but Sapphire pushed them back. "I got this," she said "We'll take two bowls of soup and two pieces of bread with cheese." she ordered.

"Eh, well if it isn't ol' Brynjolf? Get some gold?" drawled a voice behind them, freezing Cydra's blood, it felt like knives running through her veins.

She could practically feel his gaze burning through her as he spoke "Just a few septiums," he said casually. He still had the accent, the one that sounded like silken honey. Sweet and smooth. Yet his tone seemed to be slightly bitter. She had no doubt it was because she was close by. "Ah, well, were you planning on ignoring me forever? It's been awhile, Cydra," he challenged her.

Cydra turned in her chair to see him, he was just as handsome up close. She gave him a curt nod, trying to hide away her hurt. "I had no intention, Brynjolf," she replied in a monotone voice. Suprising even herself, she had no idea how she had mustered the strength after such cutting words.

Tension crackled in the room like lightning of a heated storm. This was not going to be easy.

**I hope you liked it! I hope to have the next chapter out soon enough. School is coming up, ugh, so things might slow down a bit. Oh well, review, please! I love to read them :D See ya later!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	3. Chapter 3:The Pendulum of Fate Swings on

**Hello and welcome back! I know it's been so long since I've updated! School has been crazy busy, ugh. Anyways, I suppose we deepen our characters further! I think things are starting too get good! I hope you enjoy! **

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS, I simply own my OC's.**_

* * *

Brynjolf's chocolate eyes narrowed. He observed Cydra carefully, he was right, not much had changed from the last time he had saw her. Although, now her posture was taunt like a well-kept bow. "I suppose we will have to talk later about your, arrangements." his voice was icy towards her. He noticed her gaze swirl with hurt.

She nodded "Of course," was her curt reply.

"You know 'er, Brynjolf?" Delvin Mallory questioned in surprise. He knew old friends with a rocky past when he saw them.

The second-in-command cleared his throat "I used too," his words were meant to be cutting. Indeed they were, this time she flinched. "It was quite awhile ago."

"Brynjolf," Sapphire harshly snapped. "Why don't you go sulk somewhere else, huh?" she was glaring at him. He knew he would get an earful afterwards.

Right now, nothing mattered. Anger was boiling inside him like a pot over a searing flame. "As you wish," he then disappeared into the hall leading to the Cistern. A dark cloud of rage following him all the way.

**XoXo**

Cydra's eyes were full of sorrow as she cast them too the soup in front of her. She suddenly had no appetite. She could feel everyone just, staring at her. It made her feel infuriated. There was no containing the discomfort that was left in the air.

Sapphire let out a frustrated breath "Listen, he's just difficult. Don't take any of that too heart, alright?" she tried her best too reassure her friend.

With a strained smile Cydra looked to her friend "No, it's quite alright," she shook her head "I can take a few sharp words," she said this with a small laugh.

"Well, after that," Sapphire pushed away her half eaten soup "I'm not that hungry. How about we head out," with that the two women exited.

As they walked, Cydra knew exactly where they were going. Her friend only confirmed what she knew when she pushed open the door too the docks. A rueful smile came over her face as she gazed at the bustling ships. When they were kids, they used to run around here. They used to snatch a few unmissed items, observe the sailors, and push each other into the water.

For awhile the two of them simply gazed at the sparkling waters and watched the men and women work. "Do you remember when I first met you?" Sapphire murmured.

Cydra let out a soft laugh "How could I forget?" the friends exchanged grins. "We were both so young,"

"I was only 18 and Brynjolf 16 and you 15." they each drifted into the memory.

_Cydra slowly crept behind an unaware sailor. Brynjolf only stood a few feet, a stupid smile on his face. He was sure his friend would be caught and he would win the bet. _

_The girl deftly stuck her fingers into his pocket, feeling the smooth metal of a silver ring. She sent a silent thank you too Talos as she began too pull it from him. That's when he whirled around and caught her wrist. "Oh shit," she squeaked._

_"You dirty thief!" he hollered in anger. _

_She quickly unbalanced him and ripped free. Brynjolf was practically rolling around laughing. Cydra growled at him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him along. They settled into a steady sprint. _

_What they didn't see was the guard blocking the way, he caught Cydra and shoved Brynjolf. "What's going on here?" his gruff voice was harsh and demanding._

_A groan of defeat past Cydra's lips. This couldn't have gone more wrong. The sailor panted in front of them, he could barely form words. "These -pant- kids stole -pant- from me!" even out of breath he could still sound outraged. _

_"Oh?" the guard tightened his grip on Cydra's arm causing a yelp of pain from her. "Where's the stolen goods girl?" _

_Brynjolf stepped forwards, rage in his eyes "Hey, don't be so rough," he growled. His voice cracked revealing his immaturity._

_The guard's tone was amused "Step back boy, this isn't for you too worry over," he brushed Brynjolf away. "Now give back what you stole, thief," his voice was growl in her ear. He shook her roughly causing Cydra to whimper._

_"I told you-" Brynjolf went to punch the guard but he was knocked back by the man. The boy lost his footing and plummented into the water below._

_The guard was obviously annoyed "What did I say too him," he muttered then threw Cydra too the ground. _

_A rusty nail scrapped down her leg causing a cry of pain too leave her lips. Blood seeped down her leg. "Give my ring back!" the sailor above sneered._

_With the last of his patience gone the guard raised his fist too beat the ring from the girl. Cydra flinched back as she saw the hit coming but it never did. All she heard was a scuffle and some grunts. Her eyes fluttered open too see a young woman with her hand held out, the two men sprawled on the ground. _

_Cydra accepted her help and stood. "Thank you," she let out a breath she had been holding._

_The girl grimaced "It's no big deal," she shrugged but narrowed her eyes "You should probably be a little more careful,"_

_"Yeah," she giggle with an awkward smile "You're new too town. What's your name?" The girl divereted her eyes, not answering. She was silent. Then it dawned on Cydra and a bright smile illumated her face. "No worries, I'll just call you Sapphire. You have the prettiest blue eyes,"_

_Sapphire blushed lightly while managing a small smile "I like it,"_

_Then a soaked Brynjolf ran up next too Cydra, his fists drawn. "Aw, you beat them without me," he muttered, his eyes flickered too the new girl. "Who's this?"_

_"A new member too our group Bryn," Cydra told him with a giggle._

Cydra sighed at the thought. How long ago had that been? Almost 10 years ago. It seemed like it had been a lifetime ago, it didn't even seem like it was her. "That was when life was easy," she whispered.

The older woman next to her nodded in agreement "Now look at us. We were all best friends then, what happened? Why'd you leave Cydra?" for once Sapphire's voice cracked with raw emotion.

"I had too escape," was the hushed reply from the younger girl. "I was being suffocated here. My sister was upset over my mother's death, as was I. I couldn't turn anywhere without remembering her." she felt tears threaten too fall but she held them back.

Sapphire let out a shaky breath, she quickly composed herself. "I wish you would've stayed," she didn't say this loud. "You should go talk too Brynjolf. I have some business to attend too," with that she left.

Cydra watched her friend leave, her eyes holding sadness. How was she supposed to talk too Brynjolf?

**XoXo**

"Do you know you how long it's been since we've had any good jobs?" Vex's voice was bored as she reclined in the wooden chair in front of Brynjolf's desk.

He shrugged while sorting through a pile of old papers. "Awhile, I know that lass," he murmured while shoving the parchment into his desk causing a frown too dawn on Vex's face.

Her pale eyes narrowed at him "Brynjolf," he could tell when she was trying too be calm "When will you ever organize your stuff?"

An amused smile played along his lips "Hmm," he tapped his chin in mock thought "I am not sure, lass. Perhaps I'll do it the next time you ask," teased the man.

Vex grumbled something under her breath before crossing her arms. "You know, I'm starting too think our little "guild" might be going under." she waved her hand in the air "We need to think of something to gain us some notoriety." she said.

"Well once you get that all figured out you can tell me, alright lass?" he said with a smile. His eyes were soft on her as she smiled and allowed a small laugh.

That's when a quiet knock interuppted the two. Brynjolf's warm gaze looked too his door too see a very unwanted guest. The warmth drained quickly from him, a cold grip wrapped around his heart. There stood a very uncomfortable Cydra.

Vex turned in her seat too gaze upon her as well. A few seconds past before the sitting woman snapped "Well, who're you? You're not just going too stand there, are you?" her voice was harsh.

For a moment a protectiveness flared in him, no one should talk too Cydra like that. He pushed the feeling away, they were old feelings. That was in the past. "Come in," Brynjolf said with no expression. "Vex, give us a minute." he shooed the girl away.

She was shocked but left. She obviously didn't like the girl standing at the door since she "bumped" into her on the way out. Brynjolf would never fully understand women. He gestured too the chair Vex was previously occupying. Cydra took the hint and sat down.

A silence hung in the air, it was suffocating. "How have you been doing?" she finally blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow at the question "You come here, and that's what you ask?" he chuckled despite himself "I've been fine. How have you been, Cydra?" the name felt like acid in his mouth. It also felt sweet, a name he used to love too whisper.

She swallowed hard "You know," she croaked out "I've been better," she nervously plowed a hand through her dark hair.

Brynjolf leaned back in his chair, his arms restings on the sides. He began his quesiton slow "Tell me, Cydra. After so many years, why do you come back now?"

Cydra met his gaze steadily for once "I have lost everything," she said in a cold voice, one without any feeling.

_I have lost everything,_ those words felt so familiar. That was the ache he had felt in his heart after she had left. And as odd as it was, he felt pity for her. A sadness, he hadn't felt in so long. "What do you want, from all of us?" his question was a honest one. He truly wanted too know.

A fire sparked behind her brilliant blue eyes, surprising him. "I want revenge," her voice was dripping with venom "I want too kill the people who took everything away from me,"

* * *

**I can't wait too write the coming chapters! So hopefully I can have them out soon, let's cross our fingers! Again, I'm sorry about the wait. I can't promise a chapter in the next week, but maybe a week and half? Anyways, thanks for reading! Please come back!**

**So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past is Forever-

**Hello! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been crazy busy with my other story and school. I just haven't had the time too write any more for this story. I finally just sat down and wrote this chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLL'S, **_**I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

Jealousy swam through Cydra like a rushing river, tainting her mind with unknown anger. She was sitting in the Ragged Flagon, trying to dull the feelings. _Lass._ Brynjolf had called that woman lass. It wouldn't seem like much if he hadn't called her the same thing only years back. Cydra felt a stab of sadness, had he already replaced her?

_You gave him up, it's only fair he replace you,_ the voice in her mind told her. She shook her head, agreeing with her conscious. A sigh passed her lips before she downed the rest of her mead and headed off to bed. Maybe sleep would clear her head.

_Night fell extra early it seemed. The red in the sky faded fast, just like the sun. Cydra enjoyed the feeling of the cooler air caressing her skin as she sat on top of the stone walls. The city was in a buzz. The Tibedetha Festival was coming up, a celebration of Tiber Septim, also known as Talos, the Nordic God._

_Sure, the festival was technically banned by the Empire but that didn't stop them from celebrating. A true Nord would honor their God no matter what. _

_With the festival came excitement. Cydra couldn't wait; it was her favorite time of year. In the summertime, Riften never got too hot. So Mid Year was bearable, unlike in some areas like Whiterun. _

"_Hey, lass, what're you doing up there?" a smooth voice called up too her. Chills blossomed on her skin and a blush automatically flushed her face._

_She turned to see a smiling Brynjolf just below. Over the year Brynjolf had changed from a boy into a man. A very handsome man, at that. Cydra wasn't the only one to notice, many of the other townswomen had as well. It was frustrating though, she couldn't tell her feelings since she was afraid to lose him as a friend._

"_Watching the sunset," she replied while spinning too jump down. Brynjolf steadied her with his hand. "But now it's over!" she smiled._

_He tucked a stray piece of her brown hair behind her ear, making her turn a shade of pink. "You should've told me, I would've joined you," he said, his heart wrenching smile doing just that too her, wrenching her heart. _

_Cydra cleared her throat "I promise to next time." she walked towards the cobblestone walk way. "What're you doing here anyways?" _

_Brynjolf caught up with her, falling into step beside her. "Your mother sent me after you. She needs you too come home for dinner." He told her._

_She sighed "I suppose time just got away from me. Thanks," she smiled at him._

"_It's no big deal," he diverted his eyes; she could've sworn she saw him blush. But it was dark so she played it off as a trick of the low candlelight. "You're going to the festival right?" he questioned._

_She nodded quickly "You know I am! We always go!" she shoved him gently. _

_He laughed "Yeah, well, I was just making sure." As they neared her house she noticed him become nervous._

"_Something the matter Bryn?" she asked, concern in her blue gaze._

_He turned to her, taking a deep breath. "Cydra, will you go to the festival with me?" he asked in a rushed tone._

_Cydra lifted an eyebrow "Don't we always go together?" _

"_Not like that," he ran a hand through his auburn hair. "Like, as a date," he mumbled._

_For a moment she was dumbfound. Brynjolf was asking her, on a date? "S-Sure," she sputtered then awkwardly opened the door and slipped inside. What had just happened?_

The dream was interrupted by a soft shake too her arm. "Cydra, wake up, Cydra." The familiar voice of her friend broke through her foggy mind.

"Hmm?" Cydra glanced up too see Sapphire. "What's going on?"

Sapphire crossed her arms "It's almost eight and you need to attend a meeting." She told her tired friend.

Cydra rubbed her eyes "Eight already? I didn't realize I slept so long." She got up and donned her armor.

"I think Brynjolf is going to let you join the Guild. He is requesting you." Sapphire said, only a small tone of excitement in her voice.

"Oh really?" she murmured as they exited towards Brynjolf's office. Cydra could feel her nerves mounting as she neared the entrance. Luckily, Sapphire went in first. She immediately caught sight of Brynjolf. His broad shoulders and long auburn hair were familiar too her. She had once memorized him. She pushed the thought away as she approached the desk.

Brynjolf glanced up from his paper. "Oh welcome," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips. "It's about time you woke up," he directed his words too Cydra.

She wrinkled her nose "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you too call on me." She replied, her tone was clipped.

He leaned back in his chair "Well Cydra, if you'd like my help then you're going to have to join the Guild. You need to show to me you are worthy. So help us and I'll help you," he challenged her; his voice was still smooth as honey even when his words were harsh.

"Fine," she sighed in a not caring way. "It doesn't seem too hard to join your little "Guild". What's the test?" she accepted his challenge.

He stood up, gesturing for her too follow. Sapphire rolled her eyes while growling to him as he passed "You better not be an asshole,"

**XoXo**

Brynjolf led the brunette too the market place. He wouldn't deny he enjoyed testing her. Although, the Guild needed help and Cydra could be of service. Besides, she needed help as well. They would exchange, help for help. That was the only logical thing he could come up with as too helping her. He didn't want her to think he was going easy on her or he had forgiven her. He certainly had not.

The second-in-command turned to her as he reached his stall. "Here's the plan," he said before she could even question. "Someone wants Brand-Shei out of business." He explained, not stopping to elaborate on the "someone". "If you've got the skill, steal Madesi's ring from the strongbox under his stall and plant it on the Dunmer."

He watched as she rolled her eyes and in a bored fashion replied "Sounds like child's play."

Brynjolf cleared his throat in annoyance "I'll create a distraction," he then dismissed her. He picked up an unmarked potion and began to wave it around, gathering people around him as he shouted nonsense about snow elves.

He replied to the banter Brand-Shei provided. It wasn't long before he saw a pair of fingers deftly sliding a ring into his pocket. A smile threatened to crack on his face as he remembered their pickpocketing days. "Well, I see my time is up. Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy," he announced as he ended the distraction.

Cydra approached him with a smirk "Such a tough test,"

"It seems I underestimated your skills la-" he quickly stilled his tongue. "Cydra, we'll need to talk to Mercer. But I believe you'll do just fine," he told her.

She swallowed uncomfortably and managed a nod for him. "I think I'm going to go catch a bite to eat before I head back." She murmured before walking away.

He watched her go, it made his heart clench. Brynjolf scolded himself; he had abandoned those feelings long ago. He forced himself too look away. How could his past continue to haunt him even years after?

Brynjolf had returned to the Ragged Flagon and was currently sitting alone, drinking warm mead. He didn't even realize his old friend take a seat across from him. "You alright, Brynjolf?" asked the rough voice.

He didn't need too glance up to recognize Delvin. "I'm fine," he replied with a sigh. "I need a day off, this Guild seems too get more and more stressful each day," he muttered.

Delvin chuckled "Don't let it get to you Brynjolf," the older man advised the other "You need me to take a couple of jobs from you?"

"No, I have a new person to do that," he stated, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Talking about me, are you?" a voice behind him asked.

Brynjolf turned his head slightly, his smile hidden. "You know what they say, speak of the devil and she may appear," he could practically feel her roll her eyes.

Cydra scowled "Let's just get this initiation over with," she growled. He was so infuriating.

"'Course," his voice was sarcastic as he stood. Brynjolf patted Delvin's shoulder as a goodbye as he led the brunette woman to the Cistern. "Listen, don't screw this up. If you do then I can't help you." Said the second-in-command.

Cydra's reply was quiet "Don't worry, I won't."

**XoXo**

While lying on her bed, Cydra reflected on her day. She was now part of the Thieves Guild. She knew that Brynjolf wouldn't help her without a catch, and this was it. Perhaps giving her all the weight of so many jobs was his revenge. Stressing her out and testing her mental skills. He knew she was unstable and being there was hard enough. He would only push her further.

But Cydra didn't go through hell and learn nothing. If he thought this was going to push her over the edge then he was sadly mistaken. She would earn his respect and he would help her because she knew he wasn't heartless.

Perhaps she was overestimating his compassion. She did break his heart a long a time ago, why would he harbor any pity for her?

She sighed, how did fate lead her here? Life was always testing her, this was just another challenge.

A challenge she would win. The revenge she would reap upon the people who took her sister from her would be the prize. This was why she was there, not for Brynjolf. The fire kicked up inside her. No, it was for her sister. It was too end the Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

**Things are starting to heat up between Cydra and Brynjolf! They're slowly, slowly making it back to their old selves. I hope to make some progress in this story soon. It's going to get good! Oh, and I do the whole flashback/dream things too give you a glimpse of their past together and you get too see how they got to the point they're at. If I made any mistakes, please tell me! Thanks for reading! **

******So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	5. Chapter 5: A Vengeful Fire

**Well, I'm back with another chapter! I'm super sorry it took so long, but I finally got to writing it. I hope to update more often but it's so hard with my busy schedule. Enjoy my lovelies!**

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS**_**, I simple own my OC's.**

* * *

Brynjolf sat sipping on a cup of sweet mead; the warmth felt nice washing down his throat. A fat coin purse was dropped in front of him with a dull thud and a few jingles of its contents. A smirk pulled at the edges of his lips as he peered up at the blank woman; he quickly hid it with his tankard. His hand tested the weight of the pouch, "Very nice," he commented.

"Yeah well," Cydra slid into the seat across from him; her blue eyes were sharp like a hawk. He could tell a serious conversation was coming up. "Vex gave me a job, said I could keep the coin but I'd rather spend it on something personal. It's time we talk about my situation. I'm sure the gold in the pouch is more than enough to persuade you to help." She said while leaning back.

He casually regarded her; it was time he pulled his end of the deal. "Fine, what do you have planned?" he questioned with an intrigued tone.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. For once he could see the stress on her face; it suddenly dawned on him, she hadn't been sleeping. He had been sending her on many jobs; maybe it was time to ease up. "First, I need to find out where they're hiding out. Their last sanctuary was burned straight to the ground with the bitch of a leader." She mumbled the end so he could barely pick it up.

The urge to smirk was tempting. "I'm sure I can figure that out easy. Keep the septiums though; you never know when you're goin to need 'em." He told her.

Cydra's blue eyes widened at his statement "T-Thanks," she stammered and took the bag of coins.

"And listen," he said as he stood "Take a break; you're no use to me overworked." With that he turned to walk into the Cistern. Just as he opened the door he turned back with a wryly smile "But don't think this means I'm gettin' soft,"

She chuckled, saluting him mockingly "Of course,"

Brynjolf had to turn away to hide his smile; she still had the effect to make him feel young. He shook his head and continued on his way, letting the door bang behind him.

**XoXo**

The air was chilly and the sky threatened rain. Cydra could see her breath in small clouds around her mouth as she came to a stop in a large clearing. Even in the dull lighting it could still look beautiful with the trees all around and flowers sprouting here and there. The tall grass brushed her legs in the icy breeze that stung through her flimsy cloak.

It took all her strength to look at the stone in the middle, standing lone and sorrowful. The ache of pain broke through her heart, squeezing it tightly. She could barely breathe as she gripped the collection of nightshade flowers in her hand.

Finally, Cydra's feet moved in the direction of the headstone. She kneeled once she was in front of it. Her fingers brushed over the carved letters, the ones she had done herself. She had to bite her lip to keep the tears from spilling over, she couldn't cry.

Shakily, she set the bouquet on the soft earth. "I'm sorry I haven't visited earlier," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm trying to avenge your death, I will do it. It just takes time." She shook her head with a frustrated sigh. "They will suffer, as I have suffered." She growled.

The wind shifted around her, dragging her hood from her head, exposing her skin to the frozen air. "I know you wouldn't have wanted me to become a thirsty revenge seeker," Cydra now sighed with defeat. "But I must, they have betrayed me in more than one way and they will pay with blood."

A child like voice carried in the breeze, whispering past her ear, reminding her of a quote her sister loved to say. "You cannot change fate, but fate can change you," she murmured in remembrance. "You are right, fate will right this mess."

When she stood she flicked her hood back up, turning to the shadows to get back to Riften. Being seen by the wrong people could alert the Brotherhood of her location and that wouldn't be good. "I will come back. Rest in peace, my sister," she said with a hint of sorrow.

Turning around was the hardest part, leaving was even worse. The pain warped in her stomach, making it clench and roll. As she walked away she blended in the darkness that now surrounded her.

**XoXo**

Nazir scowled and growled as he kicked a fallen tankard, it shot clear across the room with a loud rattle. Cicero was happily dancing around, like always, raking on the Redguard's nerves even further. His hand was itching to bury his dagger in the jester's throat. "Shut up," he snapped, his eyes burning with unhindered hate.

Cicero clapped his hands and giddily giggled "Ooh, he doesn't like my songs? My dances? How preposterous, The Night Mother loves it!" he tapped his feet.

Babette gave Nazir a level look, only serving to unnerve him. She looked like a mere child but she was hundreds of years old and just as deadly as him. No words needed to be said between them.

His threatening gaze turned to the joker "If you want to stay I suggest you shut up or we'll start to have problems. Night Mother or not, I don't give a fuck." He growled. Water dripped from the ceiling, falling to sting his skin. His fist came down on the table with a loud crash. "This is a damn shithole!"

"It's the only place we have," Babette said, losing interest in him. She suddenly found the dirt under her nails more entertaining.

Nazir shook his head "All because of that damn girl," he scoffed "She was the end of us; her sister got what was coming to her,"

Babette was drawled back into the conversation, she smiled, revealing a set of tiny fangs. "She squealed like a pig when we slit her throat. All the blood was quite a delightful sight, but that Dragonborn trash's expression was priceless." She reveled in the memories.

He grinned wickedly "Yes, I remember. Sithis granted us a good kill, now all we need is that bitch's head on a platter." The rush to kill was hard to control.

His vampire companion nodded in agreement "Word is she's dropped off the map. It's going to take some extra persuasion and time to find her. Perhaps if we harass a few citizens we could get her location." She shrugged.

Nazir laughed "She always was a coward, I knew she would hide." He turned towards the fire; it was reflected in his chocolate depths. "I can't wait to feel her warm blood running through my hands."

"It will be satisfying. I wonder if she tastes different with dragon's blood in her veins," they shared another laugh.

He looked to one of the initiates "Come," he called to her "I want you to head out and find out anything you can about a woman. Her name is Cydra Elmmor."

**XoXo**

Sleep was a welcome thing, and for once Cydra didn't toss and turn. Visiting her sister's grave had calmed her mind and the storm in her heart. Knowing that her sister was undisturbed was comforting. She was drawn from her warm cocoon by a soft shake. "Wake up, Cydra," the voice was rough and male.

Her eyes cracked open to see Brynjolf standing with his arms crossed. "It's 9 in the morning so I decided to tell you what I've found out,"

Cydra scrambled to get up despite the haze in her mind. "You have already uncovered information? It hasn't even been a day," she mumbled while pulling a thicker fur vest over her thin shirt.

Brynjolf shrugged, automatically helping her with the buckles on her armor. "It doesn't take long when you have connections. Word is they've moved to Dawnstar, it's hidden so it'll take some searching. I'll have to send a scout," he informed her.

She brushed her hair before braiding it. "Interesting, I have a feeling I know exactly where it is." Mumbled the preoccupied woman.

"Really? Good, that saves us some time." He replied while stepping back.

Cydra nodded "Yes, thank you, Brynjolf. I really appreciate everything you've done," she told him. As she moved to walk away he caught her wrist.

He had a sly smirk on his face "Don't think I'm lettin' you go the rest alone, lass. We've started this together; we'll end it together,"

Her breath hitched as she stared into his deep brown eyes, they were sincere. Cydra nodded, she could feel her cheeks heat up. "Thanks, I'm glad I'll have someone with me. I felt like everyone in this world was against me."

Brynjolf released her wrist "I was never against you," he shrugged as he passed towards the door. "I was just surprised. It's not every day the girl you once loved comes back." He smiled at her before leaving.

Cydra stood there dumbfound, what the hell did he just say? What did it mean? Why was he always leaving her with questions? "Damn it all," she grumbled while latching her sword to her belt. "This is ridiculous. He's just trying to test my feelings, I won't give in. I gave him up," she told herself while standing straight with a set look on her face. "Yeah, I gave him up." This time she sounded more uncertain.

A memory swirled in her head of the time she first loved him. She shook the cloudy thought away and pressed forward to the Cistern. How complicated could life get? "One thing at a time," she muttered then started for the secret hatch. It was time for some fresh air.

**XoXo**

Brynjolf leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. He had the sudden feeling someone was watching him, he opened one eye. "Ah, our little Vex." He said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes but the blush didn't escape his gaze. "Are you going to join us for drinks? It's Devin's birthday tomorrow. He wants to start tonight though,"

He shrugged "I'm not sure. I'm tired, I haven't slept much," he yawned as soon as he said it.

Vex had a bitter expression "Why? You've been working with that new girl? I don't like her," she sniffed.

The auburn haired man laughed "Well then, tell me how you really feel, lass. She's a good woman," he told her, not caring if he defended her or not.

The disappointment didn't go unnoticed, Vex cleared her throat "So, you like her then? I've seen you watching her," she said in a quiet voice.

He studied her for a moment "She's an old friend. I never said anything about affection. Now if you want to get a drink, I suspect you go now," he dismissed her.

Vex nodded and left, there wasn't another word said. Why were women so complicated? Brynjolf took a drink of his stale mead; he coughed at the sour taste. Hopefully everyone would adjust and Cydra could have the revenge she was seeking. He smiled, _I'd be damned if I let her go alone._

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! With fall break starting, hopefully (fingers crossed!) I can think up some stuff and write it down! I'm sorry for any errors and please inform me of them. Thank you all for your reviews, they help more than you think! Thanks for reading!**

**********So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey of Fate

**Hi, and welcome back to Poisoned Hearts! In this chapter Cydra and Brynjolf set out on their journey to Dawnstar. Also I will be including another P.O.V. You'll see when you read! Things start to get interesting between little Bryn and Cydra. Like little blooming flowers they're going to start opening up in the next few chaps. :) I hope you enjoy! **

**_I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS_, I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Cydra questioned her old friend.

Brynjolf nodded "I can't risk losing a valuable asset to the guild. You're bringing in quite the coin now days," he commented.

She tossed the hide pack onto her back, securing it with leather straps around her waist and over her shoulders. "Well, you do send me on a lot of jobs," she muttered, not quite loud enough for him to hear.

"Ah, if I'm not mistaken, you're complaining. You know I don't like a whiner," Brynjolf said, he had a serious tone but the smile in his eyes gave him away.

Cydra shook her head "We better hurry if we even want to make it half way before nightfall. I don't like the thought of traveling after dark." She told him.

He nodded his head in agreement "Then let's get a move on,"

"Will you two really be okay?" Sapphire asked uneasily as she watched them march out towards the back entrance of the city.

Cydra knew what she was hinting at, would they be okay, alone. "Yes, everything is fine. I promise, we'll be back in a week tops." She told her. Cydra's eyes found Sapphire's bright blue ones, the orbs she had named her after.

Sapphire sighed with a frown towards Brynjolf "I swear if you don't bring her ba-"

He simply smirked "Do you really think I'd let her get herself killed? Why do you think I'm going in the first place?" he replied.

Sapphire gave him a pointed look "Just get back here in a week. And don't get yourselves into deep shit; I don't want to have to dig you out." She growled.

Cydra smiled at her friend "Farewell, we'll see you soon," she said.

The older woman smiled small while saying "Have a safe journey,"

"We will, now, by the nine can we just get on the road?" Brynjolf interrupted them impatiently.

Sapphire cut her eyes at him but held her sharp tongue. Cydra turned to him with a quick nod of her head and they were off.

The trek was long; they walked through miles of forest that never seemed to change before coming upon great, monstrous mountains. Cydra's legs groaned with each climb. It felt like days when it had only been hours. "How long did you estimate the trip would be?" she asked.

Brynjolf only glanced back for a second, like he had almost forgotten she was there. "Probably three days. Maybe a bit more if we rest too often."

"I think I'm beginning to feel a rest coming on," she said.

He smiled "It's only been a couple of hours. Surely you're not worn out now?" she could hear his teasing tone.

Cydra rolled her eyes "Shut up, I may be a great thief and an assassin but I've never had to walk miles or climb mountains,"

"I would've thought being an assassin you would have to, aren't targets in different areas?" he commented.

She laughed "They are, but usually I had a horse. A pretty _devilish _one indeed." She smiled at her own joke but Brynjolf just raised an eyebrow.

"I won't ask," he said in a wry tone.

She stopped to take a long drink from the rabbit's skin that held water. Brynjolf turned when he realized she had quit walking. Cydra wiped the sprinkles of water around her mouth. "Where are we exactly?" she asked.

He pulled out the map, pointing to an area "About here,"

Cydra practically groaned when she saw the space between his finger and Whiterun. She handed him the rabbit's skin and he drank while she took a seat on a tree stump.

"Get up, we still have the rest of the day and a lot more ground to cover," Brynjolf said, tossing the skin back.

She hauled herself up while strapping the skin back to her pack then trudging behind him. This would be a long journey.

**XoXo**

Not many words were spared between the two. Brynjolf would joke a few times when Cydra would beg for a break, but he was ready to make it to Dawnstar. He knew it would be days but he felt an itch to get there. He felt like something was off, like they had to strike before something else did. Or rather someone.

Night had fallen and they had set up camp in a small clearing. Fire was the first priority so both were searching for wood to start it. Although it was so dark, it was hard to make out anything. Brynjolf cursed under his breath, they should've set up sooner like she had suggested.

Finally he managed to gather an armful and make his way to the campsite. The glow of fire lighted the area, figures Cydra already had it going. He stood for a moment to admire her as she sat in front of the small blaze. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face, making her blue eyes seem bigger. When her face wasn't contorted with anger or indifference like usual she was quite attractive. Her skin, although darkened in some spots with dirt, was a milky color and her lips were a pastel pink.

Brynjolf swallowed hard, he shouldn't be thinking about her. Not like that anyways. "I found some more wood," he awkwardly said as he carried it over.

Cydra nodded, not looking at him though. "Good, we'll need to keep it going." She murmured.

"Want to sleep first? I'll keep guard," he offered, taking a seat on the log across from her.

She chewed on her lip, like she did when she was younger. "No, you go ahead. I'm not ready for sleep," she replied.

He sighed "Me neither." He agreed.

Her eyes locked with his "Thank you," she said.

Brynjolf cocked an eyebrow "Hmm? For what?"

"You're helping me," Cydra stated "And after everything I did to you, I am grateful."

He scowled "Listen, I just want to put that all behind us. I'm not only doing this just for you, if you've also forgotten, I knew Celestria too. She didn't deserve to die,"

Brynjolf watched her hands tighten into a fist "No, no she didn't." when he caught the fire in her eyes he felt a twinge of fear. "Those bastards will die by my blade as my sister died by theirs." Her voice was filled with determination.

Her sanity was fragile, he worried about it. "In only a matter of time," he murmured.

Cydra pulled out of mead and bread while passing the pack to him. He joined her with the food and drink. After a few sips she sighed "What happened to us?"

Jostled by her question, he choked. "We both said we wanted to be great people, adventurers, and heroes. But look at us, thieves and assassins. This isn't exactly what little children sing songs about." She dryly joked; it came out rough and scornful.

He narrowed his gaze "Things changed, things happened. We were kids when we planned all that." He replied.

"I wish things hadn't changed. I wish I'd stayed. Celestria would still be alive and I might actually be happy," she stood, her back turned to him. "Keep watch, I'm going to sleep,"

Brynjolf scrambled for words "Cydra-" he never got to finish since she was already inside the tent. "Gods damn it all. I'll never understand," he muttered.

**XoXo**

The young initiate moved swiftly through the market place of Riften. From word of certain people, Cydra Elmmor was hiding out in the city. It was said she had joined the Thieves Guild. The girl smiled, this would be simple. Thieves were easy to bribe, information would be like taking a sweet roll from a child.

If she aced this assignment then she would officially earn her title as a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Such an honor. If Nazir picked her for this mission, then she was already on her way.

The girl took the dock stairs two at a time before coming up at the Ratway entrance. She'd heard about this place, it was a haven for criminals of all kinds. The young initiate grimaced at the stench that was emitted when she opened the door. Once inside the door slammed loudly behind her causing her to flinch as it echoed all around.

After about a step she decided she hated it there. Mud clung to her boots, the boots she strived to keep in top condition. The initiate hurried towards the Ragged Flagon, not many people stood in her way. Surprisingly, they respected her by the uniform. Most coward away, they were afraid. A smile broke behind her mask, good; it was about time she was feared.

Hopefully Nazir would take her to kill Cydra Elmmor; it would earn her more respect as an assassin. She was an important target; she wouldn't be easy to murder.

The girl opened the Ragged Flagon door cautiously; no one seemed to acknowledge her presence. Most were too interested in their cup of mead. With skeptical eyes, she searched the small crowd of thieves. Which one? One sour faced, pale, blonde haired woman caught her gaze.

Something helpful the initiate had was she knew how to read people and this woman looked to be harboring some anger. She was the one to ask.

She took graceful steps over to her before fluidly taking a seat. "Hello,"

"May I help you?" the thief hissed.

The girl dropped a heavy coin purse on the table, smart enough to conceal it from others. "I believe you can. I need some information that I think you would be able to provide me with," her words were honeyed with persuasion.

The woman's eyes were instantly drawn to the purse, it was a hefty amount. "What kind of information?"

The initiate smiled, her eyes showed her malicious intent. "I want to know exactly where this Cydra Elmmor is."

The woman's eyebrows arched "Oh really?" her gaze switched from the bag of gold back to the girl.

"Just tell me her location," the young initiate encouraged. Her malevolence glinted in her muddy brown orbs.

The thief sighed before she answered.

**XoXo**

Cydra was already keeping guard by the time they had to leave. Breakfast was short since they had to conserve supplies and the clock was ticking.

She felt almost ashamed from what she had brought up the night before. She didn't need Brynjolf knowing she regret everything that had happened. She didn't want to be weak. Cydra knew he sensed her discomfort so he kept quiet about what she said the night before.

Instead he simply commented on the weather, the traveling time, and the threats of saber cats. She was grateful for him. Cydra just nodded her head, trying to wrap it around her thoughts.

Only a few more hours of walking before they would come upon the great city of Whiterun. Cydra was relieved; she needed a strong drink and the warmth of a true bed. The woods had been her home for a long time, but now it felt ominous and haunting.

Brynjolf showed no signs of slowing down. They trekked through the land without a break, without words as well. Not many obstacles, except for the occasional saber cat or river, or large mountain.

Cydra gawked at the city from far away; finally, they had reached Whiterun. It stood like a kingdom, with towering walls made of stone and the legendary Dragonsreach glowering down at the town. With very little vegetation, the land was bland but it didn't take away from the grand city.

"Never been, eh?" Brynjolf asked with a smile.

She shook her head "No, I haven't been to many cities. Riften was the biggest I've seen, but look at that place." She whispered.

He laughed "Let's go, I'm ready to fall into a bed, one with an actual mattress."

Cydra smiled in agreement "Me too," then they were off. But she was conflicted; her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Listen about last night-"

Brynjolf shook his head, stopping her. "It's forgotten. Maybe we'll talk about all that, but I know this isn't the time to be worried over such things. We aren't here to fix our past, we're here to get revenge." He stated, his eyes leveling hers.

She let go of his wrist and stepped back. He took the words from her mouth, he did understand. "Thank you,"

He chuckled "Would you quit thanking me? You'd think I was some hero," he joked.

Cydra let a small grin break on her face. "Shut up," she tried to sound upset but her smile was evident.

"C'mon," he motioned for her to follow as they approached the awaiting guards. "We have a lot more journey ahead,"

* * *

**So, I do plan to also write from the Dark Brotherhood's P.O.V. I think it gives you a feel of both sides. We don't know if the thief that the initiate talked to ratted Cydra out! *Gasp* We'll find out in a couple of chapters. I'm sure you can guess who that thief is. Anyways, I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter. I do read them and they do help! I hate to beg, but please leave a review! I would appreciate it! Stay tuned for the next chap. Thanks for reading!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


End file.
